Currently, most common dolls, made of cloth, velvet, plastics, or other deformable materials have different designs in their constructions. But since little consideration has been given to realistic sensitivity and interesting nature of the sounds and actions expressed by the dolls themselves, there is presently no way to fully emulate the enjoyment and appreciation that the dolls bring to the children during their playing and toying. Furthermore, radio broadcasts often air children's programs which tell stories in addition to broadcasting knowledge within the scope of the background suitable to children.
Therefore, it is often found that children carry a radio in one hand and also hold a doll in the other hand, sitting or lying on the floor and listening to stories aired by the radio stations. The voices transmitted by radio may be found by children to be monotonous and dull.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,200 provides a doll whose eyes and lips can move along with the sounds generated by the recorder mounted in its body. This is indeed a great improvement. However, its structure is complicated and the device is entirely joined to and fixed inside the doll. Such a structure is limited to use in hard shelled dolls. But it can scarcely perform its functions and actions if it is applied to dolls made of cloth, velvet or other soft materials.